


sick for ya luv!

by richtozier



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Fever, Healing, Joyce is a good mom, M/M, Sick Fic, best show, boyfriends being gay, he has a cold, i mention that they watch a sitcom, that sitcom is one day at a time, this is for macey :-), will is sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richtozier/pseuds/richtozier
Summary: will is sick. lucas comes over to comfort him
Relationships: Lucas Sinclair/Will Byers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	sick for ya luv!

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiiiii new fic :) and lots more to come over the next 2 weeks. this one took a few days bc i deleted like 2000 words i had written bc i HATED it. so i rewrote like all of this in 30 minutes and i actually like it a lot now sooooo
> 
> PLEASE INTERACT W THIS IF YOU LIKE IT! i need validation

**_Will 2:46 p . m ._ **

_ i cant go tn :((( _

_ i’m verysick _

_ cough _

**_Lucas 2:46 p . m ._ **

_ can i come over still? _

**_Will 2:47 p . m ._ **

_ you’ll get sick too _

**_Lucas 2:47 p . m ._ **

_ me??? Never!!! _

**_Will 2:47 p . m ._ **

_ baaabeeeeeee _

_ come over _

_ but dont say i didnt warn you _

-

Will feels awful. He’s been dealing with a cold since 4 am. He woke up, shivering under his blankets and found out he had a high fever. 

Since, Joyce has been tending to him as he lays on the living room couch. Cold hand towel on his head and playing all of the Toy Story movies on the TV.

-

Lucas knocks on the door. Joyce answers quickly, “Lucas! Come on in. Will is in the living room,” She pouts.

Lucas nods and goes to Will. Joyce doesn’t follow, saying she’ll give them time to be alone.

Lucas’ heart drops at the sight of Will. He lays on his side with a wet towel over his forehead. His eyes are shut as he takes a shaky breath, croaking slightly in his breathing. There’s bags under his eyes and his hair is ruffled up, presumably from Joyce running her hands through it all.

And, importantly, Will is wearing an old band t-shirt from Jon. He had gotten almost a full box of them whenever Jon left for college just a year back. They’re Will’s favorite shirts and he always talks about the immediate comfort they make him feel. Will wearing the shirt shows how bad Will has been feeling today.

“Hey baby,” Lucas whispers, sitting at the end of the couch.

Will turns slowly and smiles, “Hi.”

Lucas places a hand on Will’s back. They rub softly up and down, “Do you need me to get anything for you right now?”

Will sits quietly for a second, embracing the comfort of Lucas touching his back. He shakes his head slowly. “Can you just sit with me for a little bit? Until I feel better?”

They nod. “I’ll stay with you as long as you need.”

They quickly get into a comfier position. Lucas sits on the other end of the couch and Will lies with his head on their lap. Will has a soft blanket draped over him as he’s still shivering and his fever hits a plateau for a while.

Lucas runs their fingers through Will’s hair. When they think Will is asleep, they retract their hand for a moment and retrieve a small whimper from Will.

“Nggh, dn’t,” Will breathes out, “Dn’t stop. Feels nice.”

Lucas smiles and runs their fingers through his hair again. They ruffle softly at his scalp and then continue through his hair until Will starts snoring again. Lucas hums softly, their eyes going between watching the movies and looking down at their blissed out boyfriend sleeping peacefully.

After an hour, Lucas is able to slide out from underneath Will without waking him. They go into the kitchen, meeting Joyce at the same time.

“Is he asleep?” Joyce takes a can from one of the cabinets.

“Yeah. He fell asleep around 4. Is there anything you need me to grab from the store while he’s asleep?”

She smiles and shakes her head, “We’ve got everything. I’m about to make him some soup right now for when he wakes up.”

Lucas sits down on one of their barstools and watches as Joyce moves around the kitchen. Notices how similar she is to Will. They’re both very graceful people. Easily mobile and smooth actors.

They’re both also very similar mentally. Whenever they’re in the same room, they don’t often even have to have long verbal discussions to understand each other. Joyce and Will are always on the same mental wavelength. Lucas wonders if they even notice it most of the time, how connected they are.

Joyce is a very good mother. And Lucas knows one day the same will be said for Will as a father. Not only are the two of them connected and graceful, they both have a scarily good intelligence for helping people. 

They are natural healers.

“I’m glad you’re here. Will’s been talking about you all day, wondering whether or not he should ask you to come over because he didn’t want to risk you getting sick. And worried out of his mind about cancelling your date tonight,” Joyce speaks as she pours a can into a large pot on the stove top. Lucas doesn’t know how to reply.

They know Will loves them, but sometimes it’s a lot to hear real examples of it. Of course Will would worry about not wanting them to get sick, but Will knows Lucas would put just about any risk at stake just to be around him.

Joyce continues.

“Thank you for being good to him,” she turns to Lucas now and smiles, “As a mom, I’ve always worried about who he would date or end up with. And it’s unrealistic, but whenever he came out I had so many worries about how this would affect his relationships. But I didn’t have to worry at all. You’re a good person, and it shows a lot. And I can tell Will cares for you a lot, he really loves you.”

Joyce ends there and turns to the pot again. She leaves Lucas with all of their thoughts. So many. 

_ thankyou, mrs byers. thank you thank you. _

_ heloves me. _

Lucas takes a deep breath, “Th-”

There’s a whine from the living room, “Lucas?? Mommm!”

They practically run to him, “Will? Are you okay?”

Will has tears in his eyes, welled up and ready to fall. “I thought- I thought you left.” 

“No no, I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere, baby.”

Will hums in response. They get back into their position from earlier, Will curled up tightly in Lucas’ lap watching sitcoms now.

“I don’ like being sick,” Will rolls to look up at his boyfriend.

“I don’t like you being sick.” Lucas drags their finger up Will’s cheek and pouts, “Do you need any ibuprofen?”

“No,” he leans into their touch, “I just need a kiss.”

Will grins sneakily.

“Noooo,” Lucas leans back, “No kisses until you’re well again!”

He sticks out his bottom lip, making his eyes go wide like a little lost puppy, “Pwease Wucas.”

Lucas rolls their eyes and leans down, giving Will a small peck on the cheek. “You’re needy.”

“But you love me.”

They both smile. “Yeah… I do.”

-

**_Will 8:38 a . m ._ **

_ im feeling so amazing rn _

_ i could run a marathon _

_ we should go marathoning rn _

_ or do a triathlon or something _

_ OR . like move to colorado and ski _

**_Lucas 8:40 a . m ._ **

_ no can do _

_ you got me sick >:( _

_ meanie _

**_Will 8:40 a . m ._ **

_ LUCCAASSS i told u! _

**_Lucas 8:41 a . m ._ **

_ :( i just wanted to luv on u _

**_Will 8:41 a . m ._ **

_ want me to come over? _

**_Lucas 8:42 a. m ._ **

_ ….. _

_ ….. _

_ yes pls _

**Author's Note:**

> ggivie me kudso and commnts if u like i am small boy need validatiofn Pleael


End file.
